nikiandgabifandomcom-20200215-history
GD1
GD1 is Gabi DeMartino's upcoming debut studio album, set to be released in spring 2020, through Roc Nation. The album was recorded between February and December 2019. Background On December 9, 2019, Gabi revealed via Twitter that she had a lot of projects coming out this winter.Twitter - i have a bunch of stuff comin out at once this winter �� Gabi also revealed a tour entitled the Fancy Vlogs Tour for winter 2019 and said that many of the songs had not been released yet suggesting that an album would be released soon.Twitter - you dunno know the tracks yet! hehe When prompted for hints Gabi commented ������������.Twitter - ������������ Gabi revealed that there would be a song featured in ''Blood Queens: Little Women'' that would be available on iTunes and Spotify which could possibly be the lead single from the album.Twitter - there will be a song.... will be avail on iTunes + Spotify ! it’s like a musical Christmas special haha! She also revealed that a full solo album was going to be released.Twitter - full baby On December 22, 2019, Gabi revealed that she had received the final version for the opening track from her album.Twitter - just got the final copy of the opening song on my album and im freaaaking out you guys are gonna looove. it’s so.... us On January 3, 2020, Gabi revealed that she had received final versions of some of her tracks for the album.Twitter - keep receiving final versions of tracks for my 2020 solo album and im in tears. this oneeee guys ����Twitter - so. many. songs. She described the album as "feminine, moody, orchestral pop ����".Twitter - feminine, moody, orchestral pop ���� Gabi also said that the album would be released in the spring and the tour would be in the summer.Twitter - release in spring, tour in summmaaa On the same day, Gabi shared a snippet of one of her new songs on Instagram.Instagram - you asked. i tease. �� �� one of many. spring 2020 On January 14, 2020, Gabi shared a photo from the studio with Hanan Rubinstein at Daxxit Studios. On January 16, 2020, Gabi revealed that she had been working on the album since February 2019 in Los Angeles and that the recording for the album had finished on December 10, 2019.YouTube - i have something to tell you + please don't hate me for it! The album was also finalised before the vlog was posted and Gabi had begun the process of creating album artwork and music videos. She also revealed that she was going to Paris in a couple of weeks to work on tour visuals for the album; she also signed with Roc Nation for music management and representation. The rest of the year is now for promotion of the album. All of the production was finished by December 27, 2019, but after being signed to Roc Nation, Gabi began adding more tracks to the album. As of February 11, 2020, the album had 8 tracks and 2 of then are about Collin.Twitter - so far 8, but i keep adding lolTwitter - 2/8 She also confirmed a song called "Romeo".Twitter - y’all will die when u hear romeo. oops The lead single will be released soon.Twitter - soon soon The album title, Gabi says, describes her more than anything.Twitter - it describes me more than anything. just take a good look at me and you’ll know the album title lmao �� She also confirmed that the title is not "Fancy".Twitter - nah it’s more creative than that hahahaha There are some soft songs and some anthems but the two about Collin are soft.Twitter - those r softie songs but def bad bitch songs on here lmaooo "Welcome To My Life" was confirmed as the first track, and apparently there has been around six teasers for the song.Twitter - WTML (track 1)Twitter - you guys just don’t realize you’ve heard it like 6 times now hehe Gabi confirmed that a new version of "It" would be featured on the album and that apart from that one track she had only let Jessica Konish and Camryn Sullivann listen to the album.Twitter - @JessieJabber @CamrynSullivannTwitter - that’s the only track i haven’t showed them yet bc im waiting for their in-person reactions lmao On February 11, 2020, Gabi recorded her favourite song on the album and posted footage from the studio on her Snapchat story, as well as vlogging.Twitter - tmrw i start a 2 day shoot for a special new niki and gabi series for our channel ���� AND currently vlogging... editing... just finished another song.... came back from bahamas after being in london + paris... also had the flu. YOTwitter - ���� Ben Hyman left the #playback as the caption to the studio photo with Gabi, possibly hinting at the song title. Recording On February 11, 2019, Gabi uploaded a photo of herself in the recording studio on her Snapchat story. A few months later, more photos were uploaded tagging writers and producers Rob Grimaldi, Hanan Rubinstein and Ben Hyman at Daxxit Music. The following is a list of known dates on which Gabi was in the studio: * February 11, 2019 * December 10, 2019 * January 14, 2020 * February 11, 2020 Gallery February 11, 2019 - Gabi recording her debut album (1).png February 11, 2019 - Gabi recording her debut album (2).png Gabi_recording_her_debut_album_(1).JPG February 11, 2020 - Gabi recording her debut album (1).png February 11, 2020 - Gabi recording her debut album (2).png February 11, 2020 - Gabi recording her debut album (3).png February 11, 2020 - Gabi recording her debut album (4).png February 11, 2020 - Gabi recording her debut album (5).png February 11, 2020 - Gabi recording her debut album (6).png February 11, 2020 - Gabi recording her debut album (7).png Possible songs Confirmed * "Elevators" * "Welcome To My Life" (Track 1) * "Flicker" * "Romeo" * "It" Possible * "Without Money" * "Cold Room" * "Yacht" * "Ever After" * "Playing By The Rules" Possible lyrics References Category:Albums Category:Gabi DeMartino Category:Gabi